


Teach Me to See The Wind

by blessedbookworm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Cause I'm a sap, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Royal Katsuki Family, The Georgi/Yuuri is mostly one-sided, Victor is sad but learns to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbookworm/pseuds/blessedbookworm
Summary: The tradition ended years ago, this shouldn’t be happening to him.It shouldn’t be, but it is.-On the day of his wedding, Yuuri is stolen from the ceremony by a creature thought to be extinct. In order to escape the dragon and certain death, Yuuri must use all of his resources and strategy to escape the island and return to his family.Victor has been struggling with the guilt of what his ancestors did. The knowledge of their reign of terror weighs on him, and his doesn't know if he can live another day with the shame. To gain his will to live back, he needs to help Yuuri conquer the dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is loosely based off of a Russian movie that my sister found in the discount bin at Walmart. I don't know how popular it is, but kudos to you if you can figure out what movie this is based on!

The whole city buzzed with excitement.

The streets were filled to the brim with people preparing for the big day. Everywhere, men, women, and children were rushing to finish last minute errands in order to be ready for the party taking place that evening. Bakers worked at double speed to meet the orders due by that afternoon, and the scent of their efforts clouded the city in a heavy aroma of yeast, sugar, and anticipation. Tailors rushed to make final adjustments to the fine clothing of their patrons: all bright colors and soft silks with golden embroidery. Tonight was going to be the celebration of a lifetime, so no expenses were spared by any family as the citizens donned their most beautiful clothing and accessories. Butchers were carving up the best of the flocks and herds to bring to the feast which promised to be large enough to feed the entire city. 

People lined up to the stalls on the street that were selling trinkets and toys commemorating the big day. The shops held everything from toy knights in painted armor to intricate carved tokens with the date on one side and the royal family’s crest on the other. Children ran down the street with miniatures of traditional wedding kites trailing behind them. Their peals of laughter seemed to fill every inch of the city.

Thankfully, the sounds didn’t actually fill every inch. Yuuri didn’t think he could handle that. In fact, Yuuri didn’t think he could even handle the sound of his own breathing.

Breathing? Oh, yeah. He was supposed to be doing that. 

“Yuuri, in and out, okay? In and out.” 

Yuuri took in a shuddering breath, held it for a second, then released it much more steadily. He nodded to his sister in thanks as he tried his best to keep the pattern.

“That’s better. It would be a shame for everyone to have spent so much time preparing for such a big wedding only to have you die before you even get the the ceremony.” Mari said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. Yuuri would have tried to smile and reassure her that he was fine, but they had both known each other too long and too well for that to have worked. 

Mari, the older of the Katsuki siblings, gave Yuuri a one-armed hug as they took a final look in the mirror. Dressing in traditional wedding attire, pure white to demonstrate the family’s wealth, Yuuri looked every inch the royalty he was. His hair had been slicked back, braided into beautiful, intricate plaits, and a beautiful beaded headdress of gold and precious jewels was draped on his brow. His family’s rings sat heavy on his fingers and costly necklaces weighed down his neck. Every inch of his body had been thoroughly cleaned that morning, from the cuticles of his fingernails, to the skin behind his ears, to the spaces between his toes. Expensive makeup had been applied by one of the best artisans in the city, showing his status of high royalty.

Scratch royalty, Yuuri looked like he would be at home among the gods. 

“That man is lucky to have you.” Mari whispered to her brother, breathless at the sight of him. Mari wasn’t one to normally get caught up with emotions, but her baby brother was getting married so she counted it as a good excuse. 

“Our family is lucky to have him.” Yuuri responded, straightening his posture and turning away from the mirror. “He’s the grandson of the Dragon Slayer. It is an honor to have been chosen by him.”

Yuuri was under no false impressions about the union. As the younger of the Katsuki siblings, he had always known that his marriage would be a political one, and who better to have an arranged marriage with than the only family whose candle could hold a flame to the royal family of the district? The Popovich’s were the only family who held as much political and social standing as the Katsuki family in their royal region. Traditionally, Mari would have the option to choose her spouse if she desired, because her spouse would be ascending to become Mari’s equal ruling partner. As the second child, Yuuri’s job was to secure strong ties to other families through marriage and friendship. Their parents had always been rather forward thinking and progressive, and they had told Yuuri from a young age that they would allow him marriage to whomever he chose if he desired it. Despite their blessing though, Yuuri felt guilty seeking what he felt were foolish summer romances and seasonal flings. On his eighteenth birthday, Yuuri told his parents that he would gladly accept the best political match they could make for him. He wanted to continue to uphold the honor of his family name. They gave him time to change his mind as he grew and excelled in his advanced studies, but in 5 years his position had not changed, so they finally accepted an offer from Georgi Popovich.

It was a match made in heaven. The Katsuki’s were the royal family of their region, with the titles of Grand Lord and Grand Lady governing 5 districts at the Eastern edge of the country. They were as famous for their generosity and mercy as they were for their tactfulness and economical prowess. People from all over the kingdom flocked to their capital of Hasetsu where the family opened their home to visitors and treated them with warm baths and regional delicacies. People adored the easy going rulers Toshiya and Hiroko. They admired their ruler’s amicable attitudes and generally agreeable countenances. The royal children, Mari and Yuuri, were also well-beloved by all. Mari for her blunt leadership and steady head, Yuuri for his resourcefulness and warrior status.

The Popovich family was famous for one thing. The mass extinction of the dragons and the subsequent liberation of the royal kingdom of Edo. 

Mari sighed and turned away from her brother. They’d had enough late night discussions about honor and marriage between the two of them that saying anything now would just be beating a dead horse. 

Mari leaned over the table that had been set up in the dressing room and lifted up the head of the kite that rested against the bouquet of flowers that had been delivered to Yuuri from his fiance that morning.

“Did Phichit help you make this?” She asked, turning the kite side to side in her hands.

Yuuri snorted. “Is it that obvious? He’s always been so much better at that sort of thing than me.”

Yuuri owed Phichit big time for the help with the kite. Traditionally, once a pair married, the newlyweds flew a kite out by the edge of the sea. One half of the pair had the job of creating the string to tie the body of the kite to the couple, the other half had the much harder task of crafting the body. In this wedding ceremony, Yuuri got stuck with the difficult task of designing and making the body. Despite knowing of the union for months ahead of time, Yuuri’s kite had only been crafted the week before when he had rushed to his best friend’s home and begged for help designing and making the craft. 

Phichit, being the good person he was, only teased Yuuri for a couple hours before agreeing to help. Phichit further proved his rightful place as Yuuri’s best friend by revealing that he had been working on a kite for a while. He had the foresight to know that Yuuri would put it off until the last minute, thinking it would be a small and easy task, only to panic when he realized that he wouldn’t have enough time to make something worthy of the ceremony. 

Yuuri couldn’t contain his gratitude and had nearly burst into tears when he saw the beautiful design Phichit had made. 

The kite was nearly 15 feet long and shaped like one of the dragon statues in the Hasetsu gardens. It was amazing how Phichit’s strong, calloused hands from years of sailing, were so good at crafting small details. The kite’s colors were brilliant reds and greens and purples with golden highlights that promised to look like rays of sunlight had been woven into the piece when flying. The eyes of the dragon were a shocking blue that seems to pierce into the soul. Yuuri felt like if he stared hard enough into those eyes, the dragon might just come to life and start talking to him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Phichit had said with a wink when Yuuri struggled to express his thanks. “Just promise me that you won’t leave me in the dust when mister My-Granddaddy-Killed-The-Dragons steals you away. “

Yuuri smiled at the memory, hoping that his new duties as a husband didn’t keep him too busy for him to spend as much time with his friend as he feared they would.

Mari scoffed and set the kite back down, breaking Yuuri out of his reverie. 

“If I had a gold piece for every time…” She trailed off, thinking of all the times Yuuri and Phichit had gotten into mischief together as the room fell into silence.

The sound of a knock at the door broke the peace. Mari and Yuuri turned toward the sound as a servant entered.

“It’s time for the ceremony, your highnesses.”


	2. Chapter 2

The royal kingdom of Edo had a complicated relationship with dragons.

Before Edo had ever formed a solid country, the inhabitants were scattered across the lands in dozens of warring districts and villages. There was no such thing as peaceful times back then. Throughout the districts, greedy, power-hungry families terrorized their way to power, burning cities and killing innocent people. It wasn’t unusual for one family to have control over a city one month only for that entire family to be dead the next.

The dragons changed that. They saw the potential that the humans held to build a more beautiful world, to build something greater than had ever been made before. They came to the human’s aid, driving out evil doers and providing aid to the innocent. They helped the humans build governments, schools, cities, and all other manners of civilization. They poured their knowledge of maths, sciences, and literature into the humans. They were the catalyst for all the forms of art suddenly booming through the lands. Plays were made to tell their stories, music was written to sing their praises, book detailed great stories of fantasies centered around dragons. The kingdom was even named “Edo” in honor of a dragon hero who had saved a village from a hurricane by carrying the people to safety on her back. 

Something changed, though. After nearly 500 years of cohabitating in peace, something changed. The dragons seemed to disappear overnight. One day the dragon were assisting in the building of a new children’s center, the next they became monstrous beasts and told the humans that they would destroy everything that had been built if the humans didn’t offer a sacrifice of 5 adults from the 4 regions every year. The humans tried petitioning them, but it was to no avail. Once the human’s most beloved ally, the dragons became monsters.

The dragons demanded opulent ceremonies for the sacrifices. The tributes would be dressed in the finest jewels and fabrics, then lain in small canoes mocking the people’s traditional wedding practices. The canoes would be places in the Hasetsu Lake, a small body of water that had a slim break in the land that opened the city to the sea .But instead of having a husband or wife pull the canoe from one side to the other safely - as was the wedding tradition - the citizens would sing the calling song of the dragons. Upon hearing the song, the dragons would come in with terrifying cries in the sky. They would swoop down into the lake and steal the tributes from their canoes, never to be seen from again. 

With the change in the dragons, there came a change in the people. They knew no happiness. They had tears where their eyes should have been. They had fear where their hearts should have been. They had death where their sky should have been. 

One brave knight’s love was stronger than his fear. His beloved, the most beautiful women in the eastern region, had been chosen as one of the tributes that year. He tried petitioning the court, but was denied. On the day of the ceremony he charged at the swooping dragons with his spear, but the dragons flew just out of reach. The knight swore to find and rescue his beloved. He gathered a crew of the strongest and bravest men from all four regions and sailed into the sea to the Great Dragon Island, the home of the dragons.

When he finally found the dragon’s lair, it was too late. His beloved had perished.

The knight grew blind in anger. His grief and his fury merged into one. He and his crew launched an attack on the dragons that lasted 3 days until they had killed every last dragon on the island. 

With this battle, the knight freed the people from their fear, and they called him “The Dragon Slayer.”

Years passed, and all past woes were forgotten and the dreadful ritual was transformed back into its original form as a wedding right. Then, the day came for The Dragon Slayer’s grandson, Georgi Popovich, to marry the Grand Lord’s youngest child, Yuuri Katsuki. 

\------

“Georgi! Georgi! Georgi!”

Georgi stood at the helm of his ship and waved as the citizens of Hasetsu chanted his name. Today was the big day. Today he would marry the Grand Lord’s son, Yuuri Katsuki, his beloved. While he had never met the other in person, they had exchanged many letters and correspondences and had become close.Georgi had spent the past 5 years sending the family countless gifts of jewelry, fine poetry, handmade statues, and all other desirable things hoping to win the hand of the youngest child.

Though their correspondence, the young honorary dragon slayer had found a kindred spirit in Yuuri. The man was strong-willed and incredibly bright, plus a little introverted and nervous at times which Georgi found terribly endearing. Yuuri had spent years learning the art of the sword and combat from his tutor, the famous Minako Okukawa. He was a master of financial planning and had taken over the position of managing his family’s personal expenses at only sixteen. Georgi had been overjoyed to discover that Yuuri’s quick sense of humor and wit perfectly had matched with his. They would often exchange full letters containing nothing but sarcasm for weeks at a time. The heir to the Popovich family had originally made this arrangement for the benefit of his family, but every day further into their engagement, he found himself falling harder and harder for the young lord. There was not a single doubt in his mind that their union would be one that people held up as an example of a perfection for centuries to come. 

 

\-------

Yuuri was escorted by his retinue to meet his parents at the edge of Hasetsu Lake. They greeted him with warm hugs and smiles.

“You look just like your father did on our wedding day!” His mother gushed, brushing non-existent dirt off of his shoulder. “I remember how he got so drunk at the end of the celebrations that he stripped down to his littles and tried to tell everyone that birthday suits should be the new formal attire.”

“It certainly was a day to remember.” His father said without an ounce of regret.

After exchanging embraces - Lady Katsuki less than subtly wiping away proud tears from her eyes - the reigning family was escorted to the short dock that had a single white canoe tied to it. 

The canoe looked almost as decorated as Yuuri. While the canoe was painted white, it was covered in a myriad of colors. Bright pink peonies were strung along the sides with baby blue ribbons, and bright red pillows were lain on the bottom on the canoe to cushion Yuuri’s ride. Two orange candles were set on the end of the boat, one on each end. The wedding rope had already been tied to the shining decorative handle at the front of the boat that morning, prepped to carry its precious cargo across the lake. 

The entire city were already gathered at the edge of the lake on the North side. On the South side, the Popovich family and citizens from their home town were waiting. If Yuuri squinted, he could make out the group clothed in blue, signifying the other groom’s party. Yuuri felt his heart pound. This was it. He was getting married. Once he stepped into the canoe, his fiance would pull him across the lake and they would be married. They would fly their kite, he would leave his family and he would live happily ever after with his husband.

A single horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. Yuuri’s mom gently guided him into the canoe by his elbows as his dad whispered a giddy “Here we go!” into his ear. Drums began beating at a steady and powerful pace as the canoe was pushed into the lake. Yuuri felt a tug in his gut the same time there was a tug on the boat when Georgi began pulling the rope, guiding the canoe to the other side of the lake. 

On his back, facing up at the sky, Yuuri closed his eyes as his fiance’s entourage began so sing.

 _Long ago there was no sky_  
_No Earth_  
_No, nothing at all_

Yuuri had been disturbed when he had first learned that his fiance intended to replace the traditional wedding song of Hasetsu with the ritual song from the dragon sacrifices. Georgi had insisted on it though. His fiance wanted to honor his grandfather, who had passed away just the year before, by using the Dragon Song in place of traditional music. 

__

“My grandfather lost his love to the dragons. Now, because of his bravery, I won’t ever have to worry about losing you, my dear.” He had written to Yuuri. The message had touched the young lord’s heart, so he agreed to his fiance’s unusual request.

 _Nothing that became real until the water froze._  
_Time was just a flowing stream,_  
_And it spares no one at all._

Floating across the lake now, Yuuri found he didn’t hate the song. It was strong and powerful sounding. _The drums add a nice effect_ , Yuuri thought.

 _As the bride awaits her groom,_  
_Destiny will take its toll._

Yuuri heard a commotion from the shore of the lake. It sounded like people shouting, but he had only been on the water for two or three minutes. Had his fiance really pulled him across that fast?

 _He is dressed only in white,_  
_Hidden underneath a shawl._  
_Eternal peace_  
_It is his doom_

The music cut off in the broken kind of way that left an unsettling feeling nesting deep in the listeners stomach. Yuuri heard the sound of screaming and someone calling his name. _What the hell?_ Yuuri thought as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

A sudden darkness, and the canoe shifted, forcing Yuuri to lay back or risk falling out. Yuuri looked up and a scream tore itself out of his throat without him willing it. 

A dragon. 

He was being carried through the air by a dragon.

The beast was huge. The entire canoe, including Yuuri, fit comfortably inside one of its massive claws. _Jump out!_ Yurri’s brain screamed at him.

Trying his best to listen to his brain’s judgement, Yuuri scooted into a somewhat upright position and leaned over the edge of the canoe.

_Oh shit._

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. He tried forcing his lungs to open, but he couldn’t _breathe_. He was up so high he knew that if he jumped out it would be a death sentence. Before he could contemplate his possible death though, the dragon shook and gave out a terrible cry as it dropped the canoe. Yuuri’s heart and his stomach swapped places as he slid out of the canoe and plummeted towards the ground.

Yuuri closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the ground, when he felt something wrap around his waist and something else hit his head. Yuuri wished he could say his last thoughts were along the lines of _I never even got to meet my fiance_ or _I’ll always love my family_ or something equally brave, but as he faded out of consciousness all he could think was _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat we me @ doodlebugwrites on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri woke up shivering. Why was he so cold? He usually had the fireplace by his bed lit when he retired to bed this time of the year. Had he forgotten to ask one of his attendants to light it? He tried reaching a hand to pull the sheets up to his chin, but paused when his fingers found nothing but dirt and rocks. He frowned in confusion, and sat up a little to see where his blanket went. As he sat up he felt something rough scratch his jaw where he had been resting.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Yuuri bolted up, sitting ramrod straight as if he had been struck by lightning. Images started coming back to him. The canoe, the ceremony, the song… the dragon.

 

Yuuri started breathing heavily as his vision blurred, each breath labored and straining. What happened? Was he dead? Hadn’t he hit the ground? He had fallen, right? Why was- What did- But if.. He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t think. Every part of his body ached.

 

 _The ache._ Yuuri told himself as he wrapped his arms tightly around his body. _Focus on the ache._

 

It was a method that his teacher, Minako, had taught him years ago. It had started as a fighting technique. If he ever found his mind getting lost in the throws of battle, he needed to focus on something. The sound of swords clashing in the air and the barbaric howls of men eager for confrontation. It had developed into a regular focus activity for them. Yuuri found it easier to walk his mind back from spiraling into an abyss if he had something to lead him back to focus.

 

Now, Yuuri focused on the ache as he forced his body to allow air in and out. His upper back hurt the worst. It hurt like he had trouble swallowing something and someone had taken a little too much joy pounding his back to get him to spit it out. His head hurt the worst after his back. It pounded and throbbed and made him want to escape back to unconsciousness while it healed. His arms were next. They felt like they had thousands of tiny cuts all up and down that stung with every twitch of his muscles.

 

_In and out, Yuuri. In and out._

 

Once he calmed down enough, Yuuri cracked open his eyes to take stock of his surroundings. The area his was in was dark, most definitely a cave.  He seemed to be in the bottom of a sort of wide pit, or at least a cave that was more vertical than horizontal.There was light coming from above, with several outcroppings that he guessed would be just out of reach to him. Yuuri stood, giving his theory a test. Sure enough, even when jumping he missed the closest outcropping by about 6 inches.

 

He bent down, groaning a little as the movement irritated his wounds, to see if there were any crevices that could act as foothold to help him haul himself up to the outcropping. As he bent, he heard a slight shuffle behind him and a little to his left. Dismissing it as the wind, Yuuri stepped back, not turning around, to try to get a better idea of the best strategy for getting out. When his stepped back though, something tapped his shoulder.

 

Yuuri jumped away from the touch with a scream so shrill that glass would have shattered had there been any close enough. Whirling around, he came face-to-face with a hand coming out of a dinner plate sized hole in the wall..

 

“Here,” the hand said, “For your wounds. It will make them feel better.”

 

The hand gave a little shake, drawing Yuuri’s eyes towards the pile of green leaves that it held.

 

Yuuri hesitated. It didn’t seem like the wisest idea to accept strange leaves from unknown hands protruding out of holes in walls on just any day, but it seemed like an exceptionally terrible idea to accept strange leaves from an unknown hand protruding out of holes in walls at the bottom of a pit-cave-thing that he had no memory entering.

 

“I promise they won’t hurt you. Crush the leaves and apply the pulp to your cuts. It will make them heal, I promise.” The hand said, shaking the leaves a little more aggressively.

 

 _Aw hell,_ Yuuri thought, _I’m at the bottom of a pit after getting kidnapped from my wedding by a dragon. How much worse could it get if I gave them a try._

 

Yuuri gently took a step forward, snatched the leaves quickly from the hand, and then immediately took a step back. The empty hand retreated back into the hole in the wall. Yuuri leaned forward, trying to see where it had gone and let out a little yelp when he saw that, on the other side of the hole that the hand had retreated into, there were a pair of eyes looking at him. They were an unsettlingly bright shade of blue. In his travels Yuuri had seen many different kinds of blue eyes before, but these were the exact, unnerving shade of icicles on winter’s frostiest day. Yuuri felt a cold shiver go up his spine just looking into them.

 

The eyes seemed to be calling him. Yuuri took two steps closer, his nose almost touching the bottom on the hole the hand came out of. This must have started the eyes because, just as fast as Yuuri stepped closer, the eyes moved away. With the steps back, Yuuri could see the icy eyes transform into a full face. Pale, smooth skin and silken white hair. Strong jaw and thin lips. _He doesn’t look as dirty as a person at the bottom of a cave should look,_ Yuuri thought. _That’s just not fair._

 

“Thank you, I guess. I haven’t really thought much about how being in a cave might affect my appearances, so I’m glad I haven’t failed to meet your standards of acceptability.” The face remarked smoothly, bringing Yuuri to the incredibly embarrassing realization that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

 

“Um, uh… well, thank you for the leaves.” Yuuri’s words tumbled out, putting space between him and the unknown person on the other side of the cave wall. When the face said nothing and continued it’s intense staring at him, Yuuri lifted the leaves to his face and sniffed.

 

“It smells nice. What is it?” He inquired hesitantly.

 

“It’s a plant that grows on this island. It doesn’t have a name that I know of. Try it though.” A pause a Yuuri hesitated. “Please.”

 

Yuuri nodded in compliance and crushed some of the leaves between two of his fingers and his thumb. The sweet smell immediately grew stronger, its scent calming and inviting. He took the sticky paste and gently spread it on a cut on his other hand that had bleed quite badly. He let out a gasp as, right before his eyes, the wound started closing up under the leaves leaving no hint of injury except for a faint, lingering sensation of magic.

 

“I promised it wouldn’t hurt you” the man on the other side of the cave wall said, smirking a little at the awe on Yuuri’s face. Dumbfounded, Yuuri just nodded in response as he turned his from side-to-side, looking for any sign of scarring or sign of the wound.

 

“Here! Take some more.” The hand reappeared through the hole with more of the strange leaves.

 

“Thank you...” Yuuri trailed off questioningly when he realized that he didn’t know what to call the other.

 

“Oh! My name. It’s…. um… Viktor. Yeah, Viktor.” said the other man uncertainly, like he hadn’t thought about it in a long time.

 

“Well, thank you Viktor.” Yuuri replied politely  as he started the process of healing the rest of his wounds.

 

“Is there anything else you need? Some food or a blanket maybe?” said Viktor eagerly. Through the hole Yuuri could see that he was practically vibrating with eagerness.

 

“A rope maybe? I can’t quite reach the ledge to pull myself out of here. If you could find a rope though, I’m sure I could haul myself up.” said Yuuri hopefully. If he could get out, he’s sure that he could find a way home. He was an expert navigator, having taken lessons in tracking the stars since he was little. He remembered fondly all of the times he would go sailing with Phichit with nothing but a compass and the stars to guide them. They would take a few weeks off whenever Phichit’s boat was docked back in the town and Yuuri’s familial responsibilities allowed him the time to just roam the open sea together, exploring and bonding. That had to stop once the Katsuki’s announced the engagement. It just wouldn’t do to have the future Mister-Dragon-Slayer sailing around with another unmarried man. Yuuri missed those times frequently when he was stuck to the castle making wedding preparations.

 

“No!” shouted Viktor, startling Yuuri out of his musings with the loud exclamation.

 

“Why? If I can get out, I can go home. I have a family waiting for me. I need to get back to them.” Yuuri responded, looking away from the ledge he was considering climbing to turn back to the hole. Viktor shifted his weight from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together nervously and looking away from Yuuri.

 

“Viktor, why won’t you bring me a rope?” Yuuri said slowly.

 

Viktor mumbled something to himself, far too quiet for Yuuri to hear.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri repeated, more firmly this time, “Why won’t you bring me a rope?”

 

“Because of the dragon.” Viktor whispered as he hunched his shoulders and shifted his eyes toward something outside of Yuuri’s view.

 

“The dragon is here?” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor backed away from the shout and turned away from Yuuri.

 

“Um, I’ve got to do something. I’ll be back with some food later. Bye!” Viktor said in a rush as he scurried out of sight.

 

“Wait! Come back! Hey-” Yuuri shouted before he was cut off by a roaring sound that he could feel rumbling in his bones. Shaking, Yuuri looked up at the exit of the cave and saw something gigantic and black fly passed.

 

 _The dragon._ Yuuri thought. _How did it-_

 

His thought process was cut off yet again and the dragon circled back and dived toward the cave. With a scream, Yuuri dropped down to the floor and scooted as far back as possible. The dragon landed on the top of the opening and began scratching and biting through the hole. Small rocks tumbled to the ground with the force of the beast tearing and snarling. As suddenly as it had started though, the dragon made a frustrated sound, turned, then flew away.

 

Panting, Yuuri stayed pressed down and as far away from the entrance as possible. After a few minutes of him practicing his deep breaths, Yuuri managed to calm himself enough to sit back upright. With tears in his eyes, he resigned himself to the fact that he would most likely die in this hole and the only source of help was a strange white haired man who might never come back because Yuuri scared him away with questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [doodlebugwrites](https://doodlebugwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
